


Spin my bottle || Prompt #4

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Spin the Bottle, prompt, sleepover
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mintxam powiedział(a): Zuzka!! Mowilam ze napisze to jestem :) to ja poproszę larrego, 6klasa podstawówka, harry wyprawia piżama party (uroczy chłopiec, nie oceniaj go :D) zaprasza tam swoich kolegów, oczywiscie jest tez tam Louis. Chlopak od poczatku 4klasy po ciuchu podkochuje sie w loczku, niestety jest boi sie mu o tym powiedziec (wiesz brak akceptacji, nietolerancja, zacofany świat) moze podczas gry w butelkę Louis wyjawia co czuje do Harrego, albo pod wpływem małej ilości alkoholu (wiesz first time) dziekuje :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin my bottle || Prompt #4

**Author's Note:**

> Możecie wysyłać propozycję na prompty tu w komentarzach, piszcie to podam wam swój nowy tumblr z ff

Harry od zawsze był bardzo energicznym i otwartym na świat chłopcem.

Wszędzie go było pełno. Kochał towarzystwo, miał mnóstwo kolegów i koleżanek.

Będąc wesołym trzynastolatkiem postanowił zaprosić kolegów na noc.

Wiecie, oglądanie filmów o super bohaterach, popcorn, słodycze, niespanie do późna i wszystkie tego typu rzeczy.

 

Był bardzo podekscytowany, od samego rana przygotowywał potrzebne rzeczy, przemeblował nawet swój pokój tak, by bez problemu, zmieściły się tam śpiwory jego przyjaciół. Miał zamiar wybudować także fort z poduszek.

 

Z niewielką pomocą Gemmy przygotował wszystko na czas i wieczorem pozostało mu tylko przygotowanie filmów, jakie będą mogli oglądać.

 

Jako pierwszy przyszedł chłopiec o imieniu Niall, był nowy w ich klasie, przeprowadził się z Irlandii, był bardzo głośny i wesoły. Nie dało się go nie lubić.

Zaraz po nim przyszli oboje, Liam i Zayn. Harry znał ich od przedszkola, zawsze nierozłączni.

W czwórkę czekali na przyjście Louisa. Harry nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale jego lubił najbardziej, a precyzyjniej mówiąc, Louis był dla niego po prostu wyjątkowy, dlatego też lubił go w wyjątkowy sposób.

Zauważył to kiedy pewnego słonecznego dnia, szatyn wylał przypadkowo swój sok na Harry’ego.

 

Kiedy wszyscy byli już w komplecie, wspólnie wgramolili się pod stos prześcieradeł, podtrzymywanych na krzesłach i zaczęli oglądać Batmana. Film wyświetlał rzutnik, jego promienie padały na największą ze ścian, co dawało efekt niemalże domowego kina.

 

Chłopcy śmiali się, rzucali w siebie popcornem i papierkami po cukierkach. Żartowali na temat nauczycieli i swojego rodzeństwa.

Bacznie bronili drzwi do pokoju tak, by nikt im nie przeszkodził i nie wszedł do środka.

Kiedy znużeni ciągłą zabawą powoli zasypiali.

Niall zasnął w hełmie wikinga na głowie.

Zayn usypiał z figurką Hulka w ręce, a Liam chrapał z wydętą wargą, leżąc w zielonym śpiworze.

Harry przyglądał się kolegom i nawet nie zauważył ciężaru na swoim ramieniu.

Okazało się, że Louis usnął na nim.

Harry stwierdził, że szatyn wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo.

Czasami zastanawiał się czy jako chłopak może tak powiedzieć o drugim chłopaku.

Jego mama zawsze powtarzała mu, że każdy człowiek jest równy i zawsze będzie go kochać.

Nie przejmował się tym, że patrzy na niektórych chłopców w ten sam sposób, w jaki jego rówieśnicy patrzą na dziewczyny.

Nie zamęczając się dłużej tymi myślami, chłopak objął mocniej Louisa i zasnął wdychając zapach jego karmelowych włosów.

 

Pogrążeni we śnie, nie mieli pojęcia, że od tamtej pory, każdą sobotę spędzą w ten sam sposób.

 

Powtórzyli nocowanie raz, drugi, trzeci i po prostu tak zostało.

W każdy weekend spotykali się u kogoś z ich piątki.

 

Teraz kiedy mieli po szesnaście, siedemnaście lat, przestało to być oczywiście oglądanie bajek i bawienie się w żołnierzy.

Teraz spotykali się po to by się napić, zapalić, czasami niektórzy z nich przyprowadzali nawet dziewczyny.

Dziwnym trafem żadna z mam chłopaków, nie zorientowała się na razie co jest grane.

 

Może i przestali budować namioty z kołder, ale jedna rzecz pozostała całkowicie niezmienna, Louis i Harry zawsze zasypiali wtuleni w siebie.

 

Tego wieczora, po kilku piwach, chłopcy postanowili zagrać w butelkę.

Nie żeby wcześniej nie grali, po prostu nigdy nie grali sami, zwykle tylko wtedy kiedy były z nimi dziewczyny.

Usiedli w kółku, z piwami w dłoniach i paczką chipsów na kolanach.

Po kolei od strony drzwi, siedział Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis i Zayn, tak by ostatnia dwójka mogła wymieniać się bluntem, który właśnie palili.

 

Pierwszy zakręcił Niall, padło na Zayna.

-Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

-Pytanie. –Odpowiedział mulat i zaciągnął się szybko dymem.

-Perrie Edwards z juniorów czy Amy Patricks z seniorów?

-Perrie, Amy to deska. –Zaśmiał się brunet i przechwycił butelkę. Tym razem padło na Liama.

-Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

-Wyzwanie. –Krótko ścięty chłopak mrugnął, a reszta zagwizdała w podekscytowaniu.

-Bierzesz kubek lodu i wsypujesz go prosto w spodnie. –Zayn wstał i podał chłopakowi pusty kubek, Liam otworzył szeroko oczy.

-Odmrożę sobie jaja!

-To już problem Sophii! –Zaśmiał się Niall.

Szatyn wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do lodówki.

Wrócił z kubkiem pełnym kostek lodu, wziął głęboki wdech, odchylił gumkę swoich dresów i z niemęskim piskiem wsypał wszystko w bokserki. Pozostała czwórka nie miała zamiaru powstrzymywać śmiechu.

Po tym jak Zayn w końcu zaliczył wyzwanie Liama, a chłopak osuszył się, wrócili do gry. Przyszedł czas na Louisa.

-Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

-Pytanie.

-Kogo z naszej szkoły byś bzyknął. –Zapytał młodszy, a szatyn zarumienił się nieznacznie.

Pomyślał sobie, że w sumie nie ma nic do stracenia, w najgorszym wypadku, po prostu obróci to w żart. Może odpowiedzieć, przecież to jego przyjaciele.

-Harry’ego. –Odpowiedział bacznie obserwując reakcje chłopaków, a w szczególności jednego z nich.  Wspomniany chłopak zamarł.

 _Czy Louis właśnie przyznał, że mu się podoba? Czy to sen? Czy może po prostu żartował?_ –Myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie.

Patrzyli sobie intensywnie w oczy, ignorując pozostałych dopóki Niall nie odchrząknął znacząco.

-Umm, Louis, kręcisz. –Przypomniał, co przerwało kontakt Harry’ego i Louisa. Starszy chłopak chwycił butelkę, trafił na Nialla.

-Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

-Pytanie. –Odpowiedział z dziwną intrygą w głosie.

-Podoba ci się Gemma? –Zapytał.

-Jak widzisz Lou, nie tylko tobie podobają się Stylesowie. –Zaśmiał się, a dwaj chłopcy od razu poczuli dziwne ukłucie w brzuchu.

Blondyn wycelował na najmłodszego z nich.

-No Styles, pytanie czy wyzwanie?

-Wyzwanie. –Odpowiedział pewnie, kątem oka spoglądając na speszonego szatyna.

-Pocałuj Louisa siedząc mu na kolanach. –Na te słowa Harry uśmiechnął się tak jakby tego chciał, jakby przewidział to co powie mu Niall. Zayn i Liam popatrzyli na siebie pytająco, za to brunet nie szczędził czasu i zbliżył się do chłopaka.

Popatrzył w jego niebieskie tęczówki i kciukiem uniósł jego podbródek, powoli objął go swoimi nogami, tak, że byli niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. W momencie w którym złączył ich wargi, serce szatyna waliło jak szalone. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie marzył o tym, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie.

Był zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu jeszcze od czasów przedszkola, kiedy to wylał na niego swój sok pomarańczowy.

Brunet po chwili pogłębił pocałunek, a w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco. Całowali się coraz bardziej namiętnie, Harry przybliżył swoje ciało jeszcze bardziej, tak, że teraz ich krocza ocierały się o siebie.

Kiedy zapomnieli, że nie są sami, przypomniał im o tym Zayn, krzyczący coś o tym, że zaraz się tu rozbiorą.

Oderwali się od siebie z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach.

Nikt nie pytał dlaczego zaraz po skończonej grze, oboje udali się do łazienki, z której długo nie wracali.

 

To był początek czegoś nowego, czegoś na co oboje długo czekali, a ośmieliła ich głupia gra w butelkę.


End file.
